


Never Simple

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Deaths, F/M, Future, Pregnancy, Romance, eclipse gate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: What if the future had been even more tragic? On the 4th night of the Games, future Juvia shows up right after Lucy is taken by the royal army. Even more surprising, she's pregnant and the question of who the father is leads to the most unexpected answer: "It's Natsu." Of course, it's not as simple as that. Love never is.





	Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipambrosia_bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/gifts).



**Hi, everyone.**

**You know that person who does nothing with her life but writing? That's me.**

**For some reason I've been really inspired these past few weeks, so here I come with another story.**

**I've had this idea for a long time, but never wrote it. Since today is my birthday, I decided to finally sit down and get started on it, kinda like a present from me for me (weird).**

**Anyways, I decided to try writing some NaLu this time, since I rarely do them. For that reason, they might not be completely in character here, so please let me know if my portrayal of them is alright.**

**This first chapter is all about Gruvia and the establishment of their relationship in the present. I'm thinking 6 chapters at most for this story, so it will be short.**

**Warning: There is** **MATURE CONTENT** **in this chapter, therefore it is** ** M-Rated ** **. (I didn't want to rate the whole story M just because of the first chapter)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was the night of the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games. So much had happened since the beginning of the tournament; it was truly incredible how much could change in so little time.

On the 1st day, Fairy Tail's team had been met by ovations and mocking; yet over the course of the Games they had managed to prove that they were still number one in Fiore. Or, well, close enough.

After Natsu Dragneel single handily defeated both Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth earlier that day, everyone was in high spirits, with the exception of Gajeel Redfox. He had returned to the bar where the guild members were staying earlier that night after having disappeared for most of the day.

Instead of an answer to the worried calls of his friends-even the angry, desperate scolding of Levy McGarden- he came back with a request for his fellow dragon slayers; who accompanied him somewhere the others didn't know.

After they were gone-Erza and Lucy decided to tag along for some reason-the guild silenced considerably. After all, most of the loud noises that could be heard if someone came in usually came from the grou. Specially when Natsu and Gray got into a fight and dragged everyone into it.

Speaking of which, Fairy Tail's own ice mage was no where to be seen that night. They had looked for him for a while, but eventually concluded that he must wish to be left alone.

After all, that day had been no short of overwhelming for him. Besides the tension he had carried during Lyon's-his somewhat brother and rival- battle against Mermaid Heel, there was still the matter of what had happened during the first event of the day: The Naval Battle.

Said battle had happened very early that day and it had been…complicated. While at first it had seemed like only a simple fight between the mages from each guild-4 of them being very attractive women in swimsuits- it quickly escalated once Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia began to battle.

Even though the two had been friends for months, there was always tension between them because of him. Gray Fullbuster.

It was no secret to anyone-even himself-that Juvia was completely and desperately in love with him. And it was also well known that he had never made his own feelings clear; which frustrated her greatly.

But what made her even more upset was the constant fear that something might be going on between himself and Lucy. After all, how could the thought of the man you love being with one of your closest friends not hurt you?

So Juvia sometimes felt jealous of her blonde friend and the Naval Battle was no exception. Amongst their fight, she made clear to Lucy that not only wouldn't she lose as long as Gray was watching, but she would defeat her "love rival", as she called it.

The celestial wizard, tired of constantly reminding the bluenette that she had no feelings whatsoever for Gray, just went along with it and so began their battle.

It was a tight one; surprisingly so. Many had expected Lucy to easily win, considering she had the most powerful spirit at her disposal: Aquarius.

However, Juvia's motivation was much greater, after all, no motive could be stronger than love. So she fought with everything she had-unknowingly making Gray very proud as he was reminded of just how powerful she truly was- and eventually decided to end the battle.

That's when things got complicated. In a bold act that surprised many and embarrassed Gray, she confessed her love right before using her most powerful spell; which was named after him.

That was why-as everyone supposed-he had disappeared that night. They assumed he must still be feeling embarrassed about the display and probably wanted some alone time. Or maybe he just wanted to avoid everyone so he wouldn't have to hear their opinions on what had happened.

But no one was aware of HIS opinion on what happened. No one knew that Gray hadn't felt as embarrassed as they assumed by Juvia's display of love and had actually enjoyed it. No one would guess because they didn't know the truth about what was happening between the two of them.

They had kept it a secret; per his request. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to meddle in his personal life even more and he knew they would if they learned that him and Juvia were secretly dating.

Now that's something not even the ever perceptive Erza Scarlet had figured out-judging by her words to Gray on the second night. She remained unaware that it had been a while since he had finally faced his feelings and realized that he was actually in love with the water mage.

2 weeks before, while they were still training for the Games, he had come to such realization and a drunken night led him to confess. After a horrible hangover the next morning and the most awkward conversation ever, Gray decided to ask Juvia on a date.

One date led to a few more-although no one knew-and so while their friends thought he was taking some time off, he was actually hiding in plain sight, at Team A's room at the inn.

"Oh, Gray." Juvia moaned as he continued to kiss down her neck.

He smirked at the sound before going lower, reaching for her shoulders and then following the v-cut of her black and blue dress-her coat had been discharged ages ago.

Her breath caught in her throat when he reached her breasts before she grabbed his head and forced it upwards, kissing him hungrily while her legs tightened around his waist. His hands reached for her waist again, pressing her even more against the window-the curtains had been closed as soon as they arrived, of course.

"I thought…we would…talk." Juvia let out breathlessly once they reluctantly pulled apart.

"About what?" His eyes didn't leave her lips as he urged to lean in for another passionate kiss.

"My suggestion." She reminded, raising a brow.

Gray sighed. "Do we have to do that now?"

"We should have…something to tell everyone. You know they'll ask questions." Gray shrugged.

"So? I can just keep pretending that I have no interest in you whatsoever." They had agreed to have him keep going as if clueless about her feelings so no one would suspect.

Unfortunately, it hadn't worked in their favor since Lyon took advantage of his apparent ignorance to keep pursuing Juvia. However, the bluenette had turned him down-as gently as possible. She didn't like hurting people, even if it was necessary.

"I don't want to do that anymore." Juvia admitted just as he had moved to kiss her neck again.

Gray froze before lifting his head, staring at her in confusion. "What exactly are you saying, Juvia?"

Taking a deep breath, she told him "I'm tired of hiding our love and lying to our friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we just came clean."

Gray immediately shook his head. "That's not a good idea. You know how they are."

Both were unaware that their friends already knew that they were together. Or at least the dragon slayers had their suspicions. However, being good friends; Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had agreed to keep it to themselves, guessing the couple wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Besides, I like the way things are between us. I thought you enjoyed the idea of a forbidden romance." Gray added while bringing a hand to softly brush her cheek-something he only did when they were alone.

"I do." Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a soft kiss. "I just think it's not necessary anymore."

"I see." He frowned. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"I know, my love." She smiled gently and reassuringly. "I'm not saying we should tell them now, I just wanted to let you know what I think."

Gray nodded. "I understand how you feel; I'm getting tired of keeping secrets too." Tightening his arms around her waist, he gave a pleading look. "I just need a little more time. Can you wait?"

"Of course." It was her immediate response, unsurprisingly.

He had long since learned that when it came to him, she was willing to go anything. Sometimes the thought brought him fear as he thought of every death that had come from people who thought the same. His parents, Ur.

There wasn't a day that wouldn't go by in which he wouldn't think about their sacrifices and he prayed that Juvia wouldn't have to do the same.

"Good." Gray kissed her again, hoping to distract himself from these dark thoughts.

It worked and his mind was once again clouded with desire when her hands roamed his naked chest before stopping on his guild mark, where she could feel his racing heart.

"I love you." Juvia didn't hesitate to say once they pulled apart, both out of breath.

And since they were alone and he didn't have to worry about anyone's opinion, Gray allowed himself to reply. "I love you too."

Their next kiss was more passionate, desperate and it wasn't long before he was leading them towards his bed and placing her on it.

After taking a few moments to watch the beautiful woman lying there, he quickly joined her, kissing her yet again. His lips quickly found themselves on her neck again-he didn't know why he liked kissing it so much-while his hands reached for her dress and began lifting it up.

At first he only lifted it until her guild mark was showing and he caressed it, enjoying her moans. It wasn't long, however, before his hands ventured upwards and she took a sharp breath once the dress was lifted to her chest, exposing it.

"You're so beautiful." He said without thinking and a smile lit up her face. Joining her hands with his, Juvia finished taking her dress off before throwing it with the rest of their clothes.

"Kiss me." Gray easily complied while his hands roamed over her naked body.

After pulling down her underwear, he had just reached for his boxers when she suddenly pushed him away, gasping.

"What's wrong?" She attempted to sit up, so he let go of her legs and got off from her.

"I don't…know." There was a frightened look in her eyes, which worried him.

"Are you okay?" Juvia shook her head, bringing a hand to her racing heart.

"I can feel something…It's so weird, like someone's trying to talk to me." Gray frowned, confused.

"Who is it?" He sat on the edge of the bed while she leaned against the pillows.

"I don't know. But it's so…familiar. Definitely someone I know." Then her eyes widened as the words reached her ears as if she had suddenly developed dragon slayer hearing. _The bar. Fairy Tail. Important. Future._

"We have to go." Gray eyed her worriedly once she stood up and started gathering her clothes.

"To the bar where everyone's meeting." She passed him his shirt, having successfully managed to put on her dress. "Come on, it's important." He knew it must be, if she was willing to lose alone time with him.

So he quickly dressed himself, all the while fixing her with the same worried gaze.

Juvia barely noticed; her mind was too focused on the strange feeling and the voice that wouldn't leave; so familiar yet she somehow didn't recognize it. Who was calling to her?

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Crocus…_

"Are you sure?" Meredy asked, eyes wide.

"If this is a joke, it's in very poor taste." Ultear added, frowning.

"I'm afraid we gravely mistook the gravity of the situation." Jellal sighed. "If there's a joke in this, it's that our fates were already sealed."

"There must be something we can do!" The pinkette refused to give up.

"Can we even trust her?" Ultear wondered.

"She'd have no reason to lie to us." Jellal replied.

"Besides, we saw it with our own eyes." Meredy reminded her mother. "The proof that she's telling the truth."

"The pregnancy could be fake." The older woman suggested.

"I thought the same. But it isn't." Jellal told her. "Besides, I doubt even Juvia could come up with such a complex story."

"Who would've thought that a simple pregnancy could be so complicated?" Meredy smiled.

"Are you certain she's telling the truth about the child's origins? I've never heard of something like that." Ultear was still doubtful.

"I can't be sure. But this isn't about us; we're not the ones she needs to convince." With this said, Jellal reminded them of the more pressing issue. "We should focus on trying to find a way to save the future, or else it will all happen again."

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you like my take on Gray and Juvia's relationship? I just love doing them secretly dating, as shown by my favorite one-shot,** ** A Not So Secret Affair ** **.**

**Also, did I do alright with the sexy scenes? It's not my strong suit, but I tried my best.**

**Next chapter: NaLu's relationship in the present will be established and future Juvia will make her appearance. So you can count on some funny scenes and more Gruvia too.**

**Shall we try 100 hits for chapter 2?**


End file.
